


Menghadang Kirsten

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ajakan Makan Malam [2]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, F/M, Rejection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ajakan Cameron (lebih) tidak diindahkan.





	Menghadang Kirsten

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Stitchers © ABC Family. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Kau masih di sini?” tanya Cameron saat melihat Kirsten duduk di ruang rapat sambil membuka laptop.

Kirsten mendongak. “Oh. Ya. Ada beberapa hal soal Ed yang masih membuatku penasaran.”

“Oke.” Cameron mengangguk. “Berarti kau tidak ada acara malam ini?”

“Selain meneliti foto-foto tempat Ed dibunuh? Tidak.” Kirsten menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. “Kenapa kau bertanya?”

“Yah, kalau kau memang tidak ada acara,” Cameron mengangkat bahunya salah tingkah, “mungkin kita bisa pergi makan malam bersama?”

Kirsten menggerakkan kepalanya. “Sebelum menemukan petunjuk baru mengenai kematian Ed, aku tidak akan makan apa-apa. Jadi, tidak, aku tidak mau.”

Cameron mendesis pelan. Usahanya gagal.


End file.
